Histórias dos jogadores:Alexandre Caixão
Histórias The Sims 2 * Alexander vivia com seu pai, Vladmir quando ouviu um barulho lá fora. Os Subúrbio haviam se juntado à família. Lúcia e Alexandre ficaram amigos, quando criança, mas depois, João Subúrbio, o pai de Lúcia morreu, por velhice, e sua Lápide era dourada. Lúcia ficou muito triste. Após disso, Vladmir tornou-se o melhor amigo de Jenifer, porém, ela morreu por velhice e também teve sua lápide dourada. Lúcia foi muito bem acolhida pelos Caixão. Quando Lúcia e Alexandre viraram adolescentes, começaram a namorar, e tiveram um Namoro Firme. Cresceram para Adulto, se casaram e tem um filho (ou uma filha, não me lembro certamente). --Usuário:Mar99 wiki * na minha alexandre descobre quem foi que sequestrou a mae dele e descobriu que o don so terminou o namoro com a cassandra por que ele tava defedendo a,por que ele nao podia deixa a cassandra ser casada com ele para que a nina ia assasina ela,entao o don foi usado como um peão o tempo todo,alexandre entao ja adulto aluga uma arma para ir atras das duas:dina e nina caliente,cando ele chega na casa ele depara com don caido e dina e nina com uma faca,don tava com muita dor entao,alexandre sacou a arma e atirou nas duas!!!!Alexandre leva o don para o hospital,e lá ele conta que a mae dele foi levada pela familia caliente(alieniagena),alexandre vai para estranhamopolis e encontra sua mae la na casa dos curiosos,ai eles conta que ela teve aminesia cerebrao,ele leva ela para casa em belavista,entao eles viveram bem no finao de tudo...mais continua! * No meu jogo fiz que nem no The Sims de Nintendo DS, recriei aquela Cecília no The Sims 2 depois e os fiz terem serem melhores amigos na infancia. Na adolescencia deles, eles se apaixonaram e tiveram um relacionamento firme. Entao eles cresceram, se casaram e os fiz mudarem de casa, fim. ^.^ --AtMisaelChannel (discussão) * Após a morte de Vladmir por velhice,Alexandre foi morar com sua irmã Cassandra e seu cunhado Don Lotário.antes de morrer Vladmir tinha se casado com Dina (que alias contei o que aconteceu com ela na pagína de histórias dela) mas ela só ficou com a mansão e os moveis,e Cassandra e Alexandre com o dinheiro de seu pai.Um dia Alexandre quis ir para a faculdade e Cassandra o apoiava muito ele ligou e pegou 3 bolsas de estudo e assim alugou uma casa para morar lá nos próximos 4 anos.Ele se matriculou em matemática.Logo no primeiro dia de aula conheceu Lúcia Suburbio na qual começou uma grande amizade.Passando os tempos ele foi indo bem na universidade tirando notas boas e se inturmando com várias pessoas mas com quem (alerta! essa parte pode ser melosa,ou não depende de seu padrão de romantismo!!!) ele queria estar todo o tempo era com Lùcia. Alexandre se declarou para Lúcia e logo se beijaram querendo que aquele momento nunca acabe, então Alexandre perguntou se ela queria casar com ele ela disse que sim e os dois choraram de felicidade.Alexandre se formou na universidade (junto com Lúcia) e logo eles trataram de cuidar de suas vidas antes de se casarem.Alexandre segui na carreira Ciêntífica que nem seu pai e Lúcia Na politica que nem sua mãe quando cada um chegou ao nivel 6 da carreira se casaram, dai nasceram os gemêos Richard e Camila.e foi passando o tempo logo Cassandra morreu e Don Também e Alexandre herdou o dinnheiro que tinha duplicado então alexandre pensou "Se nossa família ficou rica na carreira ciêntifica politica e medica por que não num comércio?" foi ai que ele entrou no computador e comprou 3 imóveis e fez de um uma loja de móveis, do outro um mercado e do último um salão de beleza, Logo a fortuna que Vladmir fez ao longo dos anos prevaleceu na epóca que a Cassandra e triplicou na época de Alexandre.viu sua família feliz teve mais 1 filho Guilherme. chegou sua idade sentou-se na area com sua família reunida e disse "tudo isso aqui toda uma vida toda minha família" e agradeçeu a Deus por tudo que ele tinha e logo também disse "eu não preciso pedir mais nada dessa vida agora já posso partir em paz!!!" e logo chega a Dona Morte e ele vai com alegria de ter tida uma vida longa e próspera com sua família e sua grande amada Lúcia!RadicaJoão (discussão) 07h29min de 7 de outubro de 2012 (UTC) * Alexandre foi deixado na mansão depois que seu pai casou com Nina Caliente, e mudo pra casa dela. Depois ele morre de velhice, e Alexandre vira adolescente e propõe namoro firme com Lúcia, que é bem mais velha que ele. Ela só aceitou no quinto pedido. * Alexandre nunca aceitou muito bem o casamento do pai com Dina e o rompimento do casamento da sua irmã (eu já expliquei a bobagem que o Don fez na história dele), apesar disso, cresceu bem, deixou o cabelo crescer, conseguiu uma ou duas bolsas na universidade, tirou boas notas na escola e começou a namorar com a Lúcia Subúrbio. Embora tivesse um bom relacionamento com sua madrasta, ao descobrir que Dina estava grávida, Alexandre teve um chilique (obs: na realidade, ele viu Dina e o pai dele dando uns amassos, mas considere as duas coisas) e tratou de se mudar para a universidade assim que viu a cena (ainda vou complementar a hisória) Gsilva2206 (discussão) 18h11min de 31 de março de 2013 (UTC) * Fiz com que ele crescesse e namorasse a filha da Jenifer. Depois ele ficou parecendo o Harry Potter. TheQueenSindel (discussão) 23h19min de 4 de dezembro de 2013 (UTC) 22h25min de 13 de novembro de 2013 (UTC) * ATENÇÃO: A MINHA HISTÓRIA É UM POUCO TELENOVELA MEXICANA, mas vou postar. Alexandre era uma criança feliz quando a sua família estava reunida, mas após o incidente com Laura, Alexandre nunca mais foi o mesmo. Ele sentia saudades da mãe e não gostava nem um pouquinho da ideia de Dina Caliente dar em cima do seu pai Vladmir, ainda menos do noivado de Don e Cassandra. Mas Don e Cass romperam porque Don tentou transformar Cass em vampira e ela rejeitou, então eles terminaram o namoro. "Melhor assim" pensou Alexandre. Pouco depois, Cass começou a namorar Dário nas Nuvens, que era muito mais simpático do que Don. No casamento de Dário e Cassandra, Alexandre conheceu o filho de Dário, Duque nas Nunvens e eles travaram uma amizade. Durante a sua adolescência, Alexandre conheceu Lúcia Subúrbio e brigou com ela (não sei porquê) mas após ganhar a briga, botou um beijo na boca de Lúcia e eles começaram a namorar. Namoraram durante muito tempo. Vladmir adotou uma menina de nome Channele Caixão que hoje é adolescente. Os anos se passaram e Alexandre virou adulto, afastando-se de Lúcia, que já não queria muito com ele. Ele estava a fazer a sua vidinha quando encontrou o seu velho amigo Duque nas Nuvens perdido na rua. Duque já se havia casado com a namorada Lilite e havia tido 3 filhos com ela (eu vou postar a história dele na pág. dele) mas quando Alexandre o viu, ele estava a chorar. Alexandre perguntou o que tinha havido e Duque lhe contou que Lilith havia morrido misteriosamente!! Com pena do seu amigo, Alexandre decidiu ajudar ele naquela fase difícil, e eles foram se tornando cada vez melhores amigos. Porém, um dia, eles estavam passando tempo juntos e Alexandre olhou nos olhos de Duque e corou, sentindo borboletas no estômago. Ele se perguntou se não estaria apaixonado por Duque, mas estava com medo da reação de Duque, que tinha acabado de ficar viúvo e com 3 filhos para criar. Por outro lado, Duque estava a atravessar uma fase difícil e algum afeto não havia de fazer mal nenhum, então ele falou um "Eu te amo!" rápido pro Duque, bem nervoso. Duque achou ele muito corajoso e romântico por se declarar assim e rolaram uns milhentos beijos entre os dois, aí começou a chover, mas eles não quiseram saber e continuaram se beijando (novela mexicana) enfim, os filhos de Duque aceitaram muito bem a presença de Alexandre e mais tarde eles se casaram e se mudaram para uma casa junto àquele rio de Belavista, que eu fiz. O casal vive muito feliz e está pensando em adotar um filho para fazer companhia aos filhos do Duque. ~~justanothercrazyperson *Minha história também é meio comprida. Bom, eu joguei com o Alexandre várias histórias diferentes porque meu The Sims 2 vivia bugando, mas a principal delas foi: Cassandra se casava com Don Lotário e Vladmir se casava com Nina, deixando o pobre Alexandre um pouco abandonado, mesmo porque era o único que sabia que a madrasta e o cunhado mantinham um caso. Quando ele entrava na adolescência, ia morar no sótão dos Caixão uma vampira chamada Athenodora Vladescu (sempre o mesmo nome), e Dina tinha um filho de Vladmir. Cassandra descobria a traição de Don, e se separava dele. Nessa altura, se tornava grande amiga de Nina, que eu sempre tratei como uma romântica em vez de uma paqueradora, e que estava grávida de Don, de antes de ele se casar com Cassandra. Nina acabava morrendo e deixando a filha para que Cassandra a criasse, e esta se casava com Dario nas Nuvens. Alexandre, por essa altura, namorava Athenodora, e os dois, junto com Cassandra, tentavam bolar um plano para expulsar Dina da casa (Vladmir estava decrépito e se negava a separar-se dela). Depois da morte de Vladmir, Alexandre se casava com Dina e se divorciava dela logo depois, porque eu percebi que nesse caso ela automaticamente saía do núcleo, e deduzi que fosse uma espécie de Lei em SimCity, deixando ali seu filho, que Alexandre passava a criar, casando-se com Athenodora. Por essa altura, vale a pena ressaltar, Don Lotário já tinha dois gêmeos com Cassandra, uma filha com Catarina, uma filha com Nina e um filho com Dina, com quem estava vivendo. Foi o mais longe que consegui chegar. -- MorgaineLeFay The Sims 3 (Nintendo DS) * The Sims 4 *